How We Was
by Polkadotdotdot
Summary: When something finishes it just lets something else start. Jaylee


he

-- Here's a little line to let you know I don't own anything other than this story. 1,2 no-one sue! --

"am' not even so sure that we need t'tell him!" Jayne began as he and Kaylee sat quietly in the Galley together, stealing a moment of alone time before the rest of the crew began to wake up. Kaylee was sitting normaly on the sofa's while Jayne was lying spread out with his head on her lap.

"Course' we need t'tell him! Kaylee sighed, "It's his ship, you know he'll hit the roof if he finds out any other way"

"He'll hit the roof n'matter how he finds out" Jayne muttered. 

It was true as well. From the second he stepped on the ship and laid eyes on the small mechanic he'd been told to keep well away from her and for a short while, he had. What started off as total lust started to develop into a proper soft spot. Simon was the real road block though, Mal he could handle. He used to get so mad about the way the Doctor treated Kaylee. On more than one occasion he'd heard her crying down in the engine room when she figured no-one would hear here. Eventually she got sick of being treated second best and she ended it, making for a frosty atmosphere around the ship.

--- 6 Months Earlier ---

Jayne grunted as he lifted himself with the overhead straps, counting how many reps he had done as he went. Both him and Book were doing their usual work out, Book on the barbell. River was also there, sitting with her sketch book and pencil, happilly drawing whatever came into her head.

Suddenly the easy silence was broken by Simon's shrill, desperate voice echoing around the cargo area.

"Come on Kaylee, Talk to me!" he shouted, trailing behind the small girl as she strode ahead of him. Jayne lowered himself to the floor while book placed the Barbell back on the rack.

"Simon, jus' leave me alone" she sighed. It was strange, she didn't sound mad. She sounded tired.

"Saw this coming" River muttered. The arguing pair hadn't even entered the cargo area but their voices echoed nicely. The joy of a metal hull.

Kaylee was the first to be seen, Book and Jayne looking up to where her footsteps were resonating from the metal catwalk. Simon quickly followed.

"Come on, I didn't mean what I said!" He begged as she decended the stairs and sat herself down on one of the crates. She hadn't wanted to fight infront of people but she didn't want to do it in the engine room and she figured if he was following her it would be best to not do it at her room. She might get trapped inside if he decided to wait for her. She rolled her eyes.

"No, Simon, Ya never mean it because ya don't think! You're so wrapped up in your own rules. Rules that jus' don't apply out here in t'black but ya jus' can't let em go" She had started this argument with so much fire but now she just couldn't be bothered.

"I...Thats not true.." Simon stuttered, fully aware that Jayne, Book and River were all watching. Kaylee sighed.

"Yeah it is an' I don't blame ya for it, it's just all ya know but for all you're fancy schoolin', ya have no idea on how to be a real person and I need a real person"

Jayne grinned, he'd known that was true for a long time but Kaylee just hadn't seen it till today. Book scratched behind his neck in a sign of discomfort. Jayne may have been loving it but Book couldn't help but feel akward for the boy.

Defeated Simon walked away unable to say anything. Kaylee just threw herself back so she was lying on the crate with her legs hanging off the ends. River was starting to get a sore head. Kaylee was more upset than she was letting on and the reader could feel it. With a light clatter she dropped dropped her things and hopping on the other end of the line of crates, crawling along until she came up to Kaylee.

"Don't cry" She said. Kaylee opened her eyes and forced the best smile she could.

"I'm not bao bei" River shook her head.

"You are in here" She said prodding Kaylee lightly on the temple. This time Kaylee's smile was genuine and she sat up to look at the other two men.

"Don't s'pose none of ya heard any of that?" She asked with a small laugh. Book shrugged.

"No idea what you're talking about" He said, "But i'm sorry all the same" Kaylee giggled in spite of herself and she looked towards Jayne.

"Well, how bout you?" She asked. 

"Well y'know me, never listen unless a'have to...but for the record, ya can do better" She smiled at the big mercenary who stood up.

"Come on darlin', you need a drink!"

----------------------------

Two hours later and the three of them had made their way through 2 jugs of engine moonshine and were now attempting their third. Kaylee couldn't remember the last time she felt so comfortable, sandwiched inbetween Book and Jayne in the sofa in the Galley, her head feeling fuzzy from the strong alcohol.

"Well I think i'll be leaving you two to it. My bed is calling" Book said pushing himself up on unsteady legs. Kaylee grinned at him.

"Okay, sweet dreams" She slurred to the equally drunk shepard.

"Ya know, for a priest he does some pretty un-priest like things" she slurred again. The two sat in silence for a moment, Kaylee's head falling on Jayne's shoulder as if she couldn't carry it anymore. Not that he minded, even when she was drunk she was nothing but sweet and she smelled like vanilla and Cinnamon, which he found kinda soothing. 

"So ya feelin' any better?" He asked, both of them staring into space. She shrugged.

"I guess, I knew it wasn't gonna work anyhow, from the moment he went crazy at me for coverin' him in engine grease" She laughed but wasn't totally sure why. "I mean, I don't need some fancy doctor!" She slurred, sitting up on her knees trying to make her point, "I need a man, y'know? Someone who can take care of himself!" She wobbled a little and would have fallen off the sofa had it not been for Jayne catching her around the waist. It's not like it was a struggle for him, the girl weighed less than a sack of feathers to him. 

"Well looks like, fer now at least, ya need t'get some shut eye girl" He laughed lightly as she fell into him, quite content to lean against his chest. 

"Yeah...you're probably right.." She said softly, her eyes going heavy with sleep. His heartbeat was soothing and lulling her into a doze. Before they knew it they were both asleep with her head on his chest and his arm around her.

------------------------------

"WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL IS GOIN' ON IN HERE!" 

The voice pierced Kaylee and Jaynes ears, making them suddenly wake up. An action that wasn't welcome by either of the hungover crew members. When their vision came into focus, Mal was standing infront of them, a small table the only thing between them and their angry captain.

"Mornin' Cap'n" Kaylee said quietly to save her hangover, "Is everythin' okay?" Mal grunted and his eyes flitted between the two of them. Kaylee smiled at Jayne and pushed herself up.

"Sorry, Cap'n guess we jus' fell asleep" She muttered getting up and walking out of the room to get a shower, her head still throbbing. Jayne moved to do the same but was pushed back by Mal.

"Now listen good here Jayne Cobb, I wanna know what you were doing with my mechanic an' I want the truth!" his voice was low and dangerous and Jayne didn't apprieciate the suspision. He ignoared the hangover for a moment and sat forward on his knees.

"I swear Mal, nothin' happened. Her and Simon broke up so me an' Book sat her down an' we had ourselves a lota drinks an' jus' fell asleep!" He said. Mal was so angry he didn't notice Book walk in gingerly behind them.

"It's true, I was there" Book said, walking slowly toward the coffee pot. Mal grunted again and was silent for a minute, his burning stare never leaving Jayne.

"Alright but you keep those thoughts about Kaylee friendly, or I swear t'god I will space you" He said before sulking away back down towards the bridge. Jayne looked towards Book with a sigh.

"Thanks" He grunted, leaning back on the sofa so his head would stop spinning. Book sat down next to him.

"So I gathered from the Captains outburst that neither of you made it to your bunks last night?" He said with a smile. Jayne nodded.

"Yup, two of us jus' passed right out. Woke up with Mal in our faces" He muttered, "But I reckon it was worth it, jus' t'see the smile on her face" Book could hardly supress his grin. 

"Well theres a soft side we don't see very often" Book said and Jayne sniggered.

"Don't go blowin' my rep as the scariest guy on this boat okay Shepard" Book nodded.

"Oh don't worry, you're secrets safe with me. Both of them" Jayne sat up and stared at Book as he calmly sipped his strong coffee.

"Talk plain, ma head is splittin'" He snapped and Book just shrugged.

"I'd say you have a soft spot from a certain female on this ship and I'm certain its not Zoe or River" Jayne leaned back again and smiled. He couldn't hide anything from that damn preacher.

--------------------------------

For some reason he found himself standing outside the door of the engine room, watching the bottom half of Kaylees torso lying on the ground while the top half was under the engine. Her overalls were pushed down as per usual, showing off a toned stomach between her fitted blac tank top. He knocked gently so that she didn't get a fright.

"Hey there" he said softly, watching has she pulled herself out from under the engine. He had to admit, she looked damn cute with her hair messy and some engine soot on her face.

"Hey, how you feelin'?" She grinned at him, "Did the Cap'n give ya a hard time?" Jayne nodded and smile.

"Oh yeah, 'parently i've t'stay away from ya" He said, watching Kaylee's jaw drop and a frown fall on her face. Even when annoyed she was still pretty. 

"What? Thats crazy! we didn' even do anythin' plus it's not like it's a huge ship! I can't believe he'd say that!" She exclaimed, making Jayne smile at how worked up she was getting.

"Don' you worryin', Book made sure the cap'n knew nothin' or that sort happened" Kaylee smiled and blushed a little. She was fighting the over whelming urge to jump on the mercenary. His blue eyes were pulling her in, her heart beat increasing.

"Still hungover?" he asked. She nodded and held her head.

"I feel like i've been dragged behind a horse for a few days, how bout' you?" She asked and Jayne nodded too. 

"Yeah i'm pretty much the same, Come on, I got a surprise for ya" He said. Kaylee grinned and dropped her wrench following the big Mercenary out of the room.

When they got to the galley she could see the best thing since Serenitys engine. A pool table. She grinned and without even thinking jumped up and hugged him, her legs around his waist.

"Oh my God, where did ya even get this?" She exclaimed, climbing off him and examining it for herself. He smiled at how excited she was.

"Me, Book and Wash chipped in for it planet side. Figured we all needed something else t'do around here" She grinned at him again.

"So wanna play?" She asked. He swallowed the lump in his throat and the urge to say something he shouldn't.

"Wouldn't have brought ya up here if I didn't" he said "I'll set it up" 

He began to rack up the pool balls and let Kaylee break, allowing her to pot a striped ball. He figured the first had just been luck but when she managed to pot three more he grinned, this was going to be a good game.

"See we got ourselves a shark" he said. Kaylee grinned at him and stretched with the pool cue behind her arms.

"I used t'play with my Brothers and ma Daddy taught me everything he knows. Guess ya don't lose a skill like that" Jayne nodded, suddenly not too interested in the game anymore. She looked so sexy, flipping her messy hair and moving around the table. She noticed that he'd stopped watching the table, his eyes were now on her but they weren't the hunters eyes she was so used to seeing. They were soft and almost warm. She smiled and looked up at him, leaning on her pool cue.

"Somethin' wrong?" She asked. He remained silent, continuing to look at her in that way. She should have felt uncomfortable but for some reason she didn't. Maybe he was thinking of something?

Without warning he strode across to her and seized her mouth with his in a passionate but tender kiss, both of their pool cues falling to the floor with a loud clatter. It took her a second to realise what had just happened and as the kiss deepend she found her arms wrapping around his neck while his arms supported her waist. She was grateful for it since she suddenly found herself weak at the knees, her head was spinning and her heart was pounding but it was all over too soon. He pulled away and suddenly turned away from her, scratching the back of his neck. What was he thinking! The girl had just seperated from the Doctor and now he was trying to slide his way in.

"Wha...What's wrong?" Kaylee asked in a small voice. She could see Jayne shake his head and suddenly tip it back as if stretching out a sore back.  
"Am sorry, I shouldn' have done that" he said quietly, "You ain't exactly lookin' for somethin' like this right now" Kaylee frowned.

"How do you know that?" she asked, "Been a long time since I been kissed like that" Jayne gave a half smile, it wasn't exactly a bad thing what she had just said. She walked up behind him, standing inches away from his back.  
"I...I like you Jayne" She said so quietly that he almost didn't hear. He spun around making her jump back a little and stared at her, trying to read her face for any hint that she was unsure or not telling the truth but she never broke eye contact, never flinched. He had to respect that, there wasn't many people who he couldn't intimidate.

"I don't want Simon. I've not wanted Simon for a very very long time...I've wanted you" She said. He had always had a small suspect that she was sweet on him, but he took it as nothing more than a soft spot, "Will ya say or do something, you're startin' ta scare me a little" She finally looked away from him, mostly because she was nervous of what he was going to do. With a thoughtful look he nodded and once again pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that she happily accepted. As the kiss deepened he could feel her nails digging along his back and her tongue running over his own prompting him to lift her onto the pool table, the kiss never breaking once until she pulled away, slightly out of breath.

"Bunk?"

------------------------------

She inhaled deeply as she woke, trying to get her barings as to where she was. As she lifted her head slightly she realised where she was, feeling the bare chest that her head was lying. She was in Jayne's bunk, snuggled into the big mercenary with his arm around her. He was still fast asleep. She smiled looking up at him. He looked so peaceful while he slept, so damn hot too. He shifted a little in his sleep, his hand lightly stroking her bare back. she supposed he was just dosing. She inhaled again, taking him all in. He smelled like a rugged mixture of crushed cigar boxes and a wonderful earthy smell that was just Jayne. She closed her eyes again just as he took in a deep breath.

"Mornin'" He said, his voice thick with sleep. She grinned as she felt the light kiss on her forehead.

"Mornin', sleep okay?" she asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Next ta you? Who wouldn't" She giggled and kissed his neck since it was the only part she could reach without having to stretch. Suddenly there was a clink at the door of the bunk and Book began to walk in completely unannounced.

"Sorry for barging in like this but we ha..."He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kaylee lying there next to the Mercenary not wearing very much. Book gave an amused smile.

"Ah...well looks like the emergancy is over" He said. Kaylee raised an eyebrow and sat up as much as she could without baring all to the preacher.

"What emergancy?" She asked. Book laughed.

"We lost you! The captain needed you in engineering a while ago and none of us could find you. You've caused quite a ruckus Kaywinnit Lee" Kaylee blushed. 

"Oh...well then I better get movin'" She muttered, looking all around herself, attempting to find her clothes. Once she had enough clothes on the leave the bed she pulled herself up and pulled on her combats and boots. 

"I better go up first, i'll tell them i've not seen you. Give you some time to come up with en explantion to your whereabouts" Book smiled and he went back up the ladder, the bunk door shuttig behind him. Kaylee sighed and turned to Jayne, who was still lying in his bed.

"Well, looks like I gotta get back to work" She said quietly, feeling a little awkward. Jayne smiled and stood up, the sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Guess ya do. So, what're ya doin' doing?" He asked with a glint in his eye and a cheeky smile. She grinned up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well...m'not sure..." He nodded.

"Right, i'll see ya here tonight" and with a final kiss she ran up the ladder leaving him standing alone wrapped in a sheet with a goofy smile.

-- 6 Months Later --

"Okay, so who's gonna tell him?" He asked, looking up at Kaylee. She shrugged.

"Well prolly both of us...but i'll stand infront of you" She smiled, "He's far less likely to hit me" 

He sat up, stretching and yawning while Kaylee just pulled her legs onto the sofa. 

"So...d'you really think he'll be mad?" Kaylee asked. Jayne gave her an amused look and nodded while he walked around to make himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm thinkin' he'll be more mad at me than at you" he said, "But I wouldn't worry bout it" She grinned and hopped up off the sofa, walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and leaning her head on his back. He grinned and reached behind him to tickle her in the side making her giggle. As he turned around and kissed her, neither of them noticed the people entering the room.

"WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL IS GOIN' ON IN HERE!" Mal's shouts rang through the Galley making the two break appart and stand like deer in headlights as well as attract all the other members of the crew to see what the noise was. Kaylee stepped forward, grabbing Jayne's hand and pulling him forward with her.

"Now Cap'n, I know what this looks like but let me ex..." Kaylee started but Mal waved a hand that made her shut up. 

"Mei Mei, You wanna tell me what you're doin' lip lockin' with him?" He asked, his jaw clenched and his hand hovering above his gun, which made Jayne a little more nervous since he didn't have anything on him. By now most of the other crew members were in the room and watching the exchange.

"And you! What the hell are you doin' taking advantage of my mechanic?" He shouted. Kaylee frowned while Jayne grunted in anger.

"Hey! I ain't takin' advantage of anyone!" He shouted at Mal who took a small step back from the man. Sure he knew the guy, but Jayne was still intimidating when he put his mind to it. 

"Well that ain't what it looked like to me! Kaylee I want a damn explanation" He shouted. The small mechanic stomped her foot and took a step forward.

"Calm down will ya? It ain't nothing t'do with you but we were planning on tellin' ya but now you've gone and barged in" She said. Mal rolled his eyes.

"Right, sorry for freely walking in my own ship! Jayne, I'm only gonna ask this once...and you better tell me the truth or God damn it I will space you. What is goin' on?" His voice was low and dangerous. Jayne took a step forward towards Mal, well aware that everyones gaze was falling on him and he was about to let his feelings be known to the entire ship.

"Alright Mal, fine. You wanna know whats goin' on? I love her" Kaylee's hands flew to her mouth while Mal's face imediatly softened.

"You...What?" he asked, not quite being able to comprehend what was being said. Kaylee felt like she was going to expload. 

"Ya heard me, I love that girl. Have for a real long time to..." He said quitely, His gaze still on Mal as Kaylee came up beside him and put her arms around his waist.

"Kaylee?" She grinned at him,

"'Fraid so Cap'n, I love my man. We're sorry we didn't tell ya, jus' didn't wanna make a big deal outta it" she said. Mal shook his head.

"But...I..I mean..How...Okay. So long as I don't see any of it...I guess I ain't got no choice, but Jayne" he said looking towards the taller man, "If you make her cry. I'll space you" Jayne just nodded and watched as Mal left the room. 

"See that wasn't so bad!" Kaylee grinned up at him. Jayne looked a little bit pensive.

"Yeah...What d'ya say to locking the bunk door tonight. I wanna wake up tomorrow"

-------------------

Just a little story that I knocked up while at work. Not my best but I hope you like it!


End file.
